Five Days in Hell or So It Seems
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: [Blaine in Dalton AU ; Seblaine ; Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson] Blaine and Sebastian have become best friends after his return to Dalton Academy. When Sebastian decides the seniors can have their party both begin to realize their feelings for each other. Will it work out how they want it to?


_Five Days in Hell or so It Seems_

A/N: This prompt was made by my Parabatai. Since she had her XMOS a few weeks ago I decided to combine it with my one year anniversary of being in the Glee fandom. I'm Grant Gustin forever grateful for introducing me to this amazing, kind group of people and of course Seblaine. Enjoy!

Changing schools in the middle of your senior year might not be the wisest choice he's ever made. That doesn't mean it's the wrong one though.  
Well that's what he'd repeated to Sam like a mantra, but he was regretting it right now.

Dalton being a boarding school means something like 'Senior Ditch day' doesn't exist and that was okay. He should have known that with time - and a certain new duo - tradition changes. He wished that this tradition had stayed the same.

"Blaine, catch!" He looked up just in time to catch the hat coming his way, followed by a pull-over. He held the blue clothing in front of him. A huge X marked the front of the shirt in a dark red, his name printed in the same color at the left bottom corner. On the back stood 'Class of 2013'.  
"Sebastian, why are we doing this again?" He asked staring up at the brunette who was handing out the hats. "Because B, this school's boring as fuck. When I lived in France this was the best. The frustration building up each year until you can finally do it yourself!"

Blaine smiled at the unexpected grin on the other's face. To his own surprise he and Sebastian had hit it off from the moment he'd enlisted in the Academy. They'd become good friends with the occasional flirtation.

"Throwing glitter at someone's face isn't exactly my idea of fun." Blaine retorted. Hunter let out an exasperated groan as he let himself fall down next to him. "Less whining, more coming up with ideas to sneak out of teambuilding and to Scandals." Blaine's eyebrows cocked up in surprise. "Not even remotely bisexual, huh?" The blond winked at him. Sebastian interfered by throwing Hunter's clothes in his face. "Clarington, you know I've dibs on that one."

Blaine's cheeks became a deep shade of pink, making Sebastian's smirk widen.

As if one day of this silly feast wasn't enough, it turned out to be a week long. "So what do you think?" Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed watching Blaine intensely. ' _If he only knew,_ ' went through his head, but the raven-haired boy decided to speak at the very moment.

"Do you seriously want me to come in a McKinley-cheerleading outfit?" The way his nose scrunched awakened something in the pit of Sebastian's stomach. Something he'd rather not feel, especially not for the Goldenboy sitting in front of him.

"It'll be fun! Imagine all seniors in public school clothes! Can you imagine how marginal it's going to look?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment but he couldn't help but smile. "You're surreal Bas."

"Believe me, I know." The self-confidence in his voice reminded Blaine of himself. He'd been like this before he'd let Kurt change him. It was time to get some backbone again and who knows maybe this was the way.

 _Day 1: 80's Fitness_

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. The tight flashy green shorts combined with the black tank was his normal gear to work out with. The just as flashy legwarmers and hairband was new though. Nikes peeped out under the green, fabric sprayed with graffiti in the colors of the pride flag. He went with a hand through his curls, unashamed with leaving them wild.  
Sebastian had seen him every day since they became friends - something that he was now thankful for - and got him over his gel-obsession.

The door opened behind him revealing a colorful Hunter.

"Dude, come on." Blaine eyed him from head to toe. "A crop top seriously?"

The red crop top combined with the blue ripped short was a sight to behold. He'd never thought Hunter would actually go along with this whole week.

"Yeah, yeah... Smythe's waiting for you at French."

Blaine chuckled, grabbing his schoolbag from the nearby stool.

A whistle met his ears from the moment he walked down the immense staircase. "Where did you hide that booty the past year?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, sucking in his bottom-lip. ' _Why the hell am I acting like Tina?_ '

"Y-you look good too." Good was an understatement. Sebastian had gone all the way. His hair was combed forward, a light blue hairband poking out from underneath it. A matching set graced his wrists.  
Blaine wasn't the only one who'd done a little representation as the man in front of him wore a washed out rainbow top, bottom half cut away revealing abs Blaine could only dream off. Black booty shorts and legwarmers combined with white Converse sneakers made the outfit complete.

"Thanks, B. _Prêt pour Français?_ " Blaine nodded, not finding the words to reply. Sebastian was more than aware which effect he had on the boy next to him right now. Did he plan XMOS as an excuse to get together with Blaine at the end of the week? Just maybe... 

_Day 2: Public School Outfits_

Sebastian had outdone himself today as he was fully dressed as one of those typical idiots he'd often insulted last year.  
As he looked in the mirror he winced at his own outfit. A black shirt with a blue hoodie combined with jeans and black Nike's. Combing his hair over his forehead - the 'wannabe Disney prince' haircut seemed out of place - and placing the hood on the back of his head, felt unnatural to Sebastian.  
"I look like Trouty Mouth." He sighed going with a hand over his face. He'd forgotten most of the New Directions' names but the blond guy stood out in particularly, thanks to his lips. Blaine had once told him about his little crush on the guy so this seemed the appropriate clothing for today.

"You almost done?" The door opened behind him revealing the inseparable Nick and Jeff. As Sebastian turned around he was met by laughter.

He narrowed his eyes: "Like you look any better in your polo-shirts!"

They grew silent at his sneer, making him smirk. "Now excuse me," He grabbed his bag off the bed flipping it over his shoulder. "I'm going to be late for English."

As he pushed past them he just caught Nick's words: "He's only dressing like that Evans-guy to impress Blaine." Sebastian's jaw clenched shut as he made his way down the hall.

Blaine was earlier than usual in class. It's not like he'd really had to prepare for today's theme. He'd chosen one of his everyday outfits. A specific outfit to be exact. He knew that to Sebastian the Dalton blazer was everything, but he'd been impressed with Blaine from the moment he'd seen him.

 _'You're whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super-hot!'_  
It'd made him flush at the time, but now he just wanted to hear that comment again. Saying he'd never felt anything for Sebastian was a lie. Kurt had known it, the others had known it, hell Sebastian himself must have known it.  
Blaine hoped by wearing these cloths again, Sebastian would know that he was ready now. Ready for more.

The bell rang and groups of students entered the classroom. Blaine waited patiently in the backrow, keeping the spot next to him open. His eyes were glued to the door even after Mister Desting had begun his lesson.  
A flash of hurt went through Blaine's body. Maybe Sebastian was too embarrassed to show up. This theme had been his choice after all.

Blaine took his pen, playing with it between his fingers. It was a nervous habit that kept his mind off his own disappointment.

A few minutes later a knock sounded on the door. Desting went to open it, saying a few words to the intruder. Blaine didn't even bother to look up, too focused on the poem in his book.

"Why the sad face?" The hot breath against his ear sent shivers down Blaine's spine. His face lighted up immediately as Sebastian took place next to him. He quickly grabbed his books, opened them on the correct pages before nodding at the teacher in front of them.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes of the brunet next to him. He looked amazing.  
"Bas, y-you... Wow." A small laugh came from Sebastian, who let his gaze wander over Blaine's whole body. "Looking quite fine yourself, Killer. Taken the whole bashful schoolboy thing to another level." Blaine felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to focus back on the assignment.

It wasn't really working out for him. He couldn't resist glancing at his friend now and then. He had the whole mysterious vibe surrounding him, the hoodie loose around his frame. "If you stare anymore your shirt's not going to be the only thing that's tight, Anderson." Blaine dropped his pen in shock.  
 _'How had he noticed?'  
_ "Appreciate it though." Sebastian said handing the pen to his neighbor with a wink.

 _Day 3: PJ Day_

Blaine had never expected following classes in his night attire would feel this amazing. He wasn't for the whole jumpsuit or onesie-craze. He just wanted something easy to sleep in, so boxer briefs and a white tank top it was.

All the skin and curves this particular clothing revealed made French way more difficult for a certain Warbler than it should.

Sebastian sat a few tables behind Blaine in the small room. With Trent being sick, Blaine was right in the middle of his sight. A sight that made it really hard for the brunette to keep it cool.

Just as it was nearly impossible to hide his hard on in the shorts he was wearing.

As the bell rang loudly Sebastian made his way to the door at an unimaginable pace, making his way into the nearest toilet.

By the end of the day Blaine didn't have a clue as why Sebastian had been avoiding him the majority of the time. He tried not to read too much into it but it was constantly on his mind, teasing him every step of the way.

The nagging voice in his head was interrupted by the door of his dorm swinging open. His eyes caught a flash of green as the tall figure dropped next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry." Sebastian murmured as he glanced at Blaine's back.

Blaine scoffed making eye contact: "An apology from Sebastian Smythe? Is the world ending?"

The Senior just snorted, sitting up right. "Look I'm sorry for avoiding you all day. I just had no other option."  
Blaine frowned: "What do you mean?" Sebastian shook his head smiling.  
A smile Blaine would love to see more often than that trademark smirk.

"You're so innocent." Blaine had barely time to register what was happening before Sebastian's lips were on his. It was different than he'd expected it. The kiss was tender, loving not passionate and forcefully as he'd seen his best friend do to so many guys.

They parted, both a bit breathless. Green connected with hazel, shock written in both. "I shouldn't have done that." Blaine was unable to reply. Hurt flashed across Sebastian's face as he jumped off the bed heading for the door. "Just forget it ever happened." As he left a part of Blaine left with him and confusion settled in its place.

 _Day 4: Prom_

It wasn't exactly the most original theme they could have come up with but Sebastian couldn't care less at the moment. He'd organized this whole thing, put his own money in it, convinced the schoolboard and only got a rejection back for it. He knew Blaine technically hadn't rejected him, but he hadn't stopped him walking out of the dorm either. He knew going for it this soon after Gay-face was a long shot, but he just couldn't control himself.  
Blaine's one of a kind. He'd never met a guy before that could render him speechless, make his senses go numb. Blaine walking into their performance of _Uptown Girl_ over a year ago had changed his life. He never thought he'd ever feel anything but sexual attraction to men, let alone actually love somebody.  
Blaine changed that, changed Sebastian for the better.  
Thanks to his own stupidity he could have lost that person forever.

Sebastian groaned as the sound of his alarm echoed through the dorm once again. He slammed it silent, getting up.  
In the bed next to him, Hunter turned around facing the Warbler. "Piece of advice; when you're moody go sleep in the bathtub. You grumble in your sleep and Mr. Puss and I need our night!" Sebastian threw his pillow at the blond who caught it with his face. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face as Hunter tried to calm his cat down who was scratching agitated at its owner's hand.

Blaine checked himself in the mirror. Prom wasn't too difficult for him. He went for a simple smoking, bow tie where it belongs. He fiddled with tying the knot, his mind too occupied with yesterday. Sebastian's lips on his had felt right, the aftermath didn't at all.  
He wished he'd seen it coming, could have reacted the way he wanted to. It had been so long since he'd wanted any form of physical contact. He'd been longing for Sebastian's hands on his body, his lips on his. He'd fucked up letting him go. If he could, he'd go back in time. Grabbing Sebastian before he could reach the door, pin him down on his bed to kiss him every spot imaginable and just lay with him. That's what he should have done.

Blaine hadn't registered he was ready for class until he was at the door. He glanced one more time at the mirror, realizing he'd put gel in his hair. He was late already, so washing it out was not an option.  
He shrugged to himself. It's not like anyone would care.

Sebastian sat next to Hunter in Biology, eyes resting on the empty seat in front of him. Blaine still had to show up and part of him wondered if he was the reason the Warbler had yet to arrive.

"Dude, focus on those cells instead of your hobbit's absence." Hunter threw his book at his lap, pulling him out of his reverie. "Call him hobbit again and I'll break your leg during Lacrosse practice." Sebastian sneered back as he slammed his book on the table. The captain of the Warblers just rolled his eyes, having heard that treat before.

The door opened revealing Blaine. He quickly took place on his spot saying a quick hey to Hunter but ignoring Sebastian completely.  
It hurt, but he had his reasons. He would try talking to him after classes today, hoping they could end this week on a semi-good note.

The bell rang. Most students got up, hurrying to their respective classrooms.  
Blaine was slowly packing his bags. Sebastian knew he'd a free period right now. It was his chance to talk to him.  
"Can you leave us?" Hunter rolled his eyes at the question. He saw his roommate as one of his best friends here at Dalton. Still the brunet expected him to be a total jerk on every occasion. "See you later."

If Blaine felt his presence, he definitely didn't show it. He felt ignored and it hurt Sebastian that Blaine was the one making him feel this way. He'd been ignored his whole life, but never by the boy in front of him.

"Can we talk?" Blaine turned around, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you and stormed out on you. I know it's too soon after Kurt. I know you're not ready, and probably never want me. I-I just want to stay friends, Blaine."

Like the day before Blaine just waited, let him finish. It felt different though. He was looking right at him, reaching out a finger to silence him. "Bas, I don't want you to apologize. I shouldn't have let you storm off, because I-... I _want_ this."  
Sebastian couldn't believe his own ears. Blaine Devon Anderson wanted him.

"I want us." Blaine took a hold of the lapels of his suit. "I want _you_."

Sebastian couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed Blaine's neck pulling him upwards to meet his lips. It was still soft like the day before but a certain need was behind it. Clinging onto each other, afraid they'd lose the person in front of them if they let go.  
At one point they had to part, both breathless. A huge smile appeared on their faces. "So," Sebastian spoke. "We're officially boyfriends now?"

Blaine laughed, resting his head against the taller boy's chest. "Yes, boyfriends."

A noise of disgust came from Sebastian worrying Blaine. He pulled back afraid it had all been a joke to the former-player in front of him. "Why the hell did you use that sticky raspberry shit? Now my hand's going to smell for like a month."

Sebastian scrunched his nose looking more adorable than ever as he held his palm in front of his face. Blaine grabbed the hand, pulling him with him towards the door.

"You'll get used to it."

 _Day 5: XMOS_

Today was the day. Blaine glanced in the mirror, putting the hat made out black fabric - that he had sprayed with red glitter, his name on it with some material Sebastian had found in Scandals and a bow tie made out of carton next to it - on his head. Blaine had to admit it looked good. His curls poked out under it and combined with the sweatshirt made it a very cool combination. He decided to go for jeans with All Stars. Not his typical style, but he kind of liked the look.

"Babe?" The door opened behind him revealing Sebastian. Blaine smiled at him through the mirror. He might have not realized until last week but he was utterly in love with the asshole grinning at him right now. "You look amazing." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear as he had snuck up behind him, hands in the back pockets of his pants. He squeezed earning a yelp out of Blaine's mouth.

The smaller boy turned around, giving Sebastian the opportunity to kiss him. "Good morning, Killer." He laughed against Blaine's lips. "Hey."

Blaine pulled back getting a frustrated groan in return. "Bas, we've to go." He said but the brunette began to leave traces of kisses down his jawline making it extremely difficult to tell him no.

"They won't miss us." Blaine chuckled at the comment. "We're the lead singers in both songs." Sebastian pulled back only momentarily. "Hunter and Nick can cover for us."

Blaine just hit him upside the head earning a smirk before untying himself from Sebastian's limps.

"Let's go!"

It was time for the performances. Blaine hadn't really performed for this big an audience since he'd gotten back to Dalton but he couldn't care less at the moment. As the song finished the Class of 2013 stood on the stage and he was placed in the middle, Sebastian and Hunter by his side. The only feeling that went through him was one of belonging. When Kurt left for NYADA, he'd felt alone. He had Tina, Sam and the other New Directions but nothing had felt as right as putting on this blue and red blazer.  
As the music stopped and the roaring applause surrounded around him he smiled brightly, confidently, happily. A hand grabbed his and without thinking he intertwined his fingers with the person. Blaine knew Sebastian's touch like he knew his own reflection.

Everything was right with the world and Blaine couldn't have wished for it to have happened any other way.

 _The End_


End file.
